On My Mind
by E.N.I.G.M.A.of.the.S.O.U.L
Summary: Yuuki reminisces over the memory of Zero almost kissing her. What happens when she can't get over the thought? Will she realize her feelings for him at long last? What will she do about it? Yuuki's POV One Shot YuukiXZero


Yuuki reminisces over the memory of Zero almost kissing her. What happens when she can't get over the thought? Will she realize her feelings for him at long last?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters.

This a short oneshot. After watching the anime I have always felt disappointed about that 'almost-kiss' that Yuuki and Zero shared, so I thought I'd write something short and sweet involving Yuuki choosing Zero. I've taken a few creative liberties to recreate the scene in Yuuki's memory a little differently from the anime and manga. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave me a comment on my first piece I've ever uploaded on here.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Today we will be learning about integrals. They are useful for finding the area under a curve. Now you might wonder…" And the teacher's voice blended into my wandering thoughts. No matter how hard I tried to focus or think of other things, since I had woken up this morning all I could think about was how close he was. The events of the previous night played through my mind incessantly.<p>

_I had just finished bathing and putting on my clothes. I knew Zero had been waiting outside for me to finish since he wanted to use the bathroom next. I decided to go outside to dry my hair and tell him the bathroom was free now._

_I opened the misted glass door, a towel clutched to my wet hair, and called out, "Zero! Zero! I'm finished. You can use the bathroom now!" But there was no response. 'Where has Zero gone?' I wondered. I walked to the lounge and saw him. He was asleep, peacefully, on the couch. I smiled and sat down on the floor in front of him. 'Zero. You look so peaceful when you sleep. I wish you had that face all the time instead of that sco-'_

"_Yuuki!" He screamed and sat up abruptly from his sleep. His eyes were wide with __fear and unfocused. His hand was reaching forward into space and I looked up puzzled. He had interrupted my thoughts and I wondered what he had been dreaming about. His frightened eyes refocused on the room around him and eventually they moved to me. "Yuuki…" He said again, and almost choked on my name. He collapsed off the couch and wrapped his arms around me. I was surprised and a bit worried about him. He squeezed me tighter, holding me as if I was about to die, "I thought I killed you!"_

"_I can't breathe Zero…" I managed to say. He quickly relented and pulled away from __me. By this time I was feeling more worried. It wasn't like him to act panicky and wake up with fear in his eyes. Why did he dream that he killed me? I reached for his face and held it between the palms of my hands. His beautiful face… with those soft, vulnerable lilac eyes that bore so deeply and so honestly into mine. His silver hair brushed my fingertips… soft and beautiful, framing his face. __When he is with me he drops his guard, he drops that icy glare he wears in the Day Class, he drops his harsh tone, and sometimes, just sometimes, he drops the hardness around his heart. Like now. His eyes were honest. "Are you okay Zero?" I asked. I didn't like to see this unnatural fear in his eyes. I wanted him to smile, but Zero never smiled._

"_Yeah…" He responded quietly and trailed off, his eyes glowing with an emotion I couldn't read. I kept looking though. I had never seen his __eyes quite so… alive. He seemed to be really looking at me; his face inches from mine; he was so close. And then it happened all so fast. He leaned into my left hand and closed his eyes, stroking my hands with his, and then he reached forward and held my face. Zero leaned forward and came closer. I could not look away from his eyes. They were burning. Burning with an emotion I couldn't understand. I could feel his breath against my lips. I could smell his faded cologne on his shirt collar. I could count the minute speckles of grey in his lilac coloured eyes. I could see so much and yet all I could hear was the thumping of my heart. And then, abruptly, he pulled away and dropped his head onto my shoulder._

_Somewhere, between my shock, the burning blush erupting on my face, and the thunderous thumping on my heart, I felt disappointment…_

I shook my head and looked to my side. Yori-chan was looking at me with questioning worried eyes. I smiled, "It's nothing Yori-chan. Don't look so concerned." I chuckled scratching my head and turned my head to try refocus on the lesson, but it was all just an act. I knew there was no hope for integrals in my head right now. My head was full of yesterday. My head was full of him. I blinked and instantly regretted it. Every time I closed my eyes I could feel his breath on my lips and see his scorching eyes. It was torture.

I glanced behind me. As expected he had not come to school today. A part of me was thankful that he hadn't. I wondered what I would say to him. No words came to mind at all and the rest of the day passed uneventfully.

Dusk came. It was time for the switch over. I grabbed my prefects symbol and ran to the Moon dormitory's gates. As I stood waiting for the masses to arrive I put the white band around my arm and patted it proudly. I readied my whistle and braced myself for the screaming Day students. As usual Zero was late again. A part of me felt disappointment again. I had ran here so quickly, because a small part of me had hoped a silly hope that for once he'd be early and be waiting for me. I would have had a chance to talk with him, _'But what would I have said anyway?'_ No words came to mind.

The Day students came. I did my duty. Kaname-senpai greeted me and I had that all too familiar thump in my chest when he looked my way. When I met his dark alluring eyes I couldn't help but see the colour lilac. I shook my head. What was I thinking?

Zero never came. It made me worried. Whenever he disappeared I worried. What if a vampire hunter tried to kill him or he succumbed to his thirst and attacked someone? I needed to find Zero and quickly. '_He may need to drink my blood again. Perhaps he was too weak to come today. Perhaps he even got hurt…'_

I found him at the stables with White Lily. I stood by the door hesitantly, relieved and angry all at the same time, "Zero! You bunked your prefect duties! Do you know how hard it is keeping all those girls under control!" He looked up and I immediately regretted lashing out at him. His eyes were so sad. Then all of a sudden his eyes turned hard. "Leave me alone," he said gruffly as he got up, stroking White Lily one last time, and left. "Zero!" I called out, but he just strode faster. Soon I lost sight of him. I looked back at White Lily and noticed on the floor he had left his blood tablets behind.

I next found myself outside his door with the tablets in my pocket. I lifted my fist to knock and hesitated. Had I really just come to return the tablets? No… I had come for something else. My heart told me this. It was thumping painfully hard in my chest, but it was strange, _'I have never felt nervous when going into Zero's room before. Why now?'_ I knocked and no one answered, "Zero. I know you are in there. You left your tablets behind in the stables. I came to return them." Still no answer.

I took the initiative and opened the door. I was just going to give them back to him and leave. At least… that was the plan.

His room was dark. At first I could barely make out a figure slumped on the floor against the bed. I could sense something was wrong. I quickly entered and closed the door behind me. I ran and dropped down in front of him. He looked up with blood red eyes, "I thought I told you to leave me alone!" His voice was dark and filled with an animal's lust. His eyes were sad and full of thirst. I couldn't, I wouldn't, move away from him. I leaned forward and moved my hair aside, "Zero…" I whispered, "drink," and before I could say another word he had pushed me to the ground, his hands holding my wrists against the floor, his fangs sinking into my neck. I could hear my blood rushing as he sucked it. I could feel his loose shirt against me. I could feel him keeping himself up not to crush me with his weight. I could imagine his eyes. I wanted to imagine the sound of his heart.

I could feel my blood trickle down my skin as he removed his fangs. He immediately sat back and put his head in his hands, "I am despicable," he said quietly, "I am so sorry Yuuki. You should hate me. I am a monster." I sat up and put my hands on his chest. "No, Zero don't be sorry," He looked up, eyes full of pain, and I leaned forward. I couldn't take it anymore, "I could never hate you Zero." My hands moved up to his face and I brought mine closer. His eyes widened, "Yuu-" and then I felt the rest of my name breathed against my lips before I kissed him.


End file.
